


No Title

by roroo373



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roroo373/pseuds/roroo373
Summary: jaedo，pwp存档，每天都想不出到底取啥名字就全都无标题叭（。）





	No Title

**Author's Note:**

> 背景是jae在变装酒吧当驻唱，do是个化妆师，他们搞在一起以后，jae的妆容都是do帮忙化的。

他在后台抓到了金道英。

男人大半个身子隐藏在阴影之中，如果不是刻意去找完全可能被忽略，看见郑在玹时还下意识地做出要逃的姿态，下一秒又被抓着手臂乖乖地任由对方将自己扯回怀里。外面的舞池仍然人声鼎沸，他们躲在角落里紧贴着彼此，凭空生出一些偷情的错觉来。

郑在玹把脸埋在金道英的颈边，涂着亮色唇蜜的嘴唇印上皮肤感觉有些粘腻。“不是说好要看着我的吗？嗯？”他的声音有些哑，撩拨着耳膜，“哥哥？”你听，他又用女孩子的说法了。

妆容大抵是郑在玹的一个面具，一套伪装的皮囊。三小时前金道英亲手为他扑上粉底绘好眼妆，要给眼角贴上亮片的时候男孩把他一把搂到自己的身上让他坐在大腿，要用镊子夹着细小的亮片实在是个极度细致的工作，金道英也就顺其自然接受了这个更稳定的坐姿，只是当郑在玹的双手不安分地从他宽大的衬衫边缘试图摸进去时停住了手。“如果你再乱动的话，这只镊子就会戳进你的眼睛里了。”他警告道。

男孩眨着湖绿色的眼睛对他笑，听话地没有继续下去，但又把金道英往自己的方向拉近了一些。他今晚穿了一条简单的A字裙，面料不厚，金道英几不可见地顿了一顿，试图往后退，可郑在玹的手臂像是枷锁一样困住了他。

“哥，我硬了。”他轻飘飘地叙述事实，语调愉快得像在歌唱咏叹调，“为什么每次哥给我化妆的时候，我都那么想和你做爱呢？”

金道英还在跟最后几片亮片做争斗，轻咬着舌尖全神贯注地操纵手里的小镊子。他也不太想在这种时候跟郑在玹大开黄腔，还有十分钟他就该去工作了。化妆师成功地赶在最后五分钟为酒吧驻唱涂上提亮的透明唇蜜，服务员敲着门提醒郑在玹该上台了，他们都站起身来，金道英对着他的下身欲言又止。“你这样没问题吗？”

“没关系。反正是坐着的。更何况那些来看我的客人见到这种情形会更兴奋吧，说不定小费也会多给。”郑在玹满不在乎地将裙子又向上提了提，“这次要记得看我哦，哥哥。”

他已经戴上那副面具了。金道英看着他嘴角弯起甜蜜的弧度，嘴唇就像果冻，他现在就是彻头彻尾的少女。金道英咽了咽口水。

郑在玹每次都要求他在台下看着自己唱歌，只是他没有一回能撑过三分钟不落荒而逃。光是看着郑在玹坐在高脚凳上他已经感觉自己喉咙发紧，那些猎奇的酒客吹起挑逗的口哨，郑在玹挂上甜蜜的笑容，那双唇吻上话筒，就像他们第一次相遇时他吻上金道英的阴茎。郑在玹像是矛盾的化身，他清纯，他也淫荡，他是男孩，他也可以是女孩，无论哪一面他都能做得很完美，让人欲罢不能。

他们现在藏在逼仄黑暗的杂物间里胡乱地亲吻，郑在玹的唇一次次越过金道英的嘴角擦上脸颊、鼻尖或是下巴，像是不经意脱管，但更有可能是存心留下乱七八糟的印记。金道英把手伸进郑在玹的裙底，还是硬梆梆的，隔着一层布料仍然烫手，他粗略地捏了两把，郑在玹在他耳边喘得极尽缠绵。

“我找了哥哥好久，只要想着哥哥就没办法冷静下来，硬了一路，都是哥哥的错。”他贴着金道英的耳廓用低沉的声音说着接连不断的骚话，金道英从喉咙深处挤出一声哀鸣，急躁地解开了自己的腰带扣。“想操我吗？哥哥？嗯？”郑在玹把每一个句子都念得像浸满了蜂蜜，得到肯定的回复后又轻笑出声，“不可以噢，哥哥已经爽约太多次了，这次要轮到哥哥被我操才可以。”

他动作利落地将金道英的双手都按在墙上，力度大得让平日只抓化妆刷的男人以为自己的手腕马上会被折断。郑在玹用空下的另一只手勾起他的内裤边又松开手，在黑暗里发出响亮的啪的一声，金道英以为他马上要脱下那层束缚，可郑在玹又只拉着他黏黏糊糊地吻起来，急得他眼角都泛了泪，忍不住咬了一口郑在玹的下唇示意他快一些。

“不要着急嘛。”男孩把手伸进他的内裤里，不出所料摸到一手湿淋淋。郑在玹握住那根柱体，不紧不慢地套弄起来，撩拨起情欲的浪潮，但也不打算给个痛快。金道英仿佛被吊在悬崖边不上不下，难受得要紧，凑到郑在玹脸边讨好地吻他，吻得细细碎碎的，让郑在玹嘴边的笑意更浓。可抓住了把柄的恶魔仍不愿意放过他，手上的动作如一，偶尔指腹擦过不断吐露着液体的马眼，直到激得怀中的人流泪流得满颊湿漉漉才终于肯将那块碍事的布拉下来，让它和金道英的裤子一起被遗弃在地上。郑在玹从金道英的衬衫前袋掏出一小袋润滑剂来，撕开淋到手心。“哥哥总是准备得那么周到。”他夸奖道，伴随着金道英的低声呻吟将指尖送进他的后穴。

男人因为身体里的异物感而下意识地挣扎起来，郑在玹松开了对他手腕的桎梏，转而解开了他胸前的几颗衬衫纽扣，手指捏住红珠揉搓，又低头含住他的耳垂色情地吮吻。金道英在抚慰之下慢慢放松下来，一开始的不适已经消退大半，郑在玹的手指好几次按到前列腺，爽得他浑身发抖，仰起脖颈被郑在玹吻上了滚动的喉结，舌尖细细地舔着，让金道英朦胧之中感觉自己像被猎豹咬住了咽喉的兔子一般任人宰割。在他们的关系里，无论是谁操着谁，郑在玹总有办法让自己更占上风。金道英抬手搂上郑在玹的脖子，嗅着他喷上的甜到腻人的油桃花香气，挺腰把自己往对方身上靠了过去。“……可以了……”他像是无意识地呢喃道。

体内的手指抽了出去，郑在玹撩起自己的裙子，扶着顶端，却只在穴口打着转。“哥哥告诉我好不好？今天给哪个我不认识的贱人化妆了？”他亲着金道英紧闭的眼睑和挂着泪珠的睫毛，“除了我以外，你还捧着谁的脸？”

金道英呜咽着，他的阴茎翘在半空蹭着郑在玹的蕾丝上衣，想要伸手去抚慰又被对方拦截下来，被扩张好的后穴张合着也得不到填充，前后都难受，脑子里早就搅成一片混沌。他哭着摇头，但郑在玹显然对此并不满意，徘徊在入口处愣是不进去，两个人的前液和肠液糊在一起，把金道英的下身弄得一片狼藉。“哥哥，用嘴回答我。”他说。

“没有……今天没有……今天只有你……”

“真乖。”郑在玹吻了吻他的嘴唇，终于提枪上垒，第一下就把大半根什物埋进金道英体内，男人叫了一声，又被封住口舌，呻吟和尖叫都吞回肚子里，只有肉体拍击的啪啪响还回荡在狭小的空间。郑在玹干得极猛，每一下都顶进深处，不给金道英半点喘息的机会，交合处不断有乳白色的粘液溢出又被挤成泡沫，咕啾咕啾的水声传进耳里声声淫靡。郑在玹把金道英的一条腿掰得大开，露出穴口来，只要低头就能看见柱身在那里进进出出，把褶皱都撑开。金道英觉得自己马上就要窒息一般，张着嘴也汲取不到足够的氧气，不得不死死用手臂扣紧了对方的肩膀防止自己脱力滑落到地上。

郑在玹握着他的胯狠狠地撞进金道英的身体里，滚烫的内壁紧紧地绞住他，像一个不可能逃得出去的致命陷阱。他操干了一会儿后抽了出来，手上将金道英翻了过去背对着自己，重新进入的同时拉着金道英一起跪到地上，让自己的分身闯进一个前所未有的深度。金道英无声地尖叫，手臂胡乱地挥动着找不到可依靠的东西，最后只能扶在面前的墙上，指甲刮下白灰也不自知。郑在玹那根东西完全插进了他的甬道，囊袋贴着他的会阴，甚至还能清晰地感受到他的形状。身后的人搂着他又动了起来，这次看准了他的敏感区而去，一下一下顶得金道英浑身酥麻，不一会儿他就感觉眼前有白光炸裂开来，剧烈的颤抖之下射了一地。

郑在玹只停了一会，在他还没从被肏到高潮的余韵中挣脱出来时便再次摆起腰，右手从身前绕过去握住了他半软的分身，和着操弄的节奏又套弄起来。金道英哭得上气不接下气，混着哭腔向他不住地求饶：“不行了……真的不行了……”郑在玹充耳不闻，手上富有技巧地抚慰着敏感的柱身和顶端，又下移揉捏着囊袋，竟真的让金道英又在他手里硬了起来。

金道英已经完全无法思考，痛苦和快感将他生生撕裂成两半，他感觉自己仿佛是个破烂的布娃娃一样被郑在玹操控在掌心。他的意识浮在海浪中，随着海潮浮浮沉沉，在某个浪尖有热流射在他体内，像要把他注满，他软着身体被抱起来，放到了高一些的位置，后穴里的精液流到大腿上，他打了一个冷战。

“哥哥被操到失神的样子真可爱。”郑在玹高兴地把唇印在金道英干掉的泪痕上，舔了舔，咸味在舌尖扩散，接着他又跪下来，将金道英勃起的阴茎含入口中。一开始他只含住头部，舌头绕着圈，比起口交，更像在品尝棒棒糖，饶有兴致地玩弄了一会后，郑在玹将整根什物吞进了口腔，吮吸着模拟抽插的动作。原本一动不动的金道英此时又轻轻地扭起来，在顶到喉咙软肉的时候发出舒服的呻吟，不自觉地将手指插进郑在玹的发间。在男孩屏着气的几次深喉后，金道英终于迎来了第二次高潮，将稍稀的液体射到了对方嘴里。

郑在玹将那些东西咽了下去，伸手为金道英拨开贴在额前的被汗打湿的刘海。金道英看着郑在玹，男孩脸上的妆容已经糊掉不少，但又带着异样的风情。他在朝他笑。

——是食人花啊。他迷迷糊糊地想。

-fin-


End file.
